The invention relates to a sheet film processing apparatus in which the sheet film, either exposable or exposed sheet film, preferably X-ray film, is reloadable and is guidable thereto in a light impervious manner by means of transport rollers of a connected to developing apparatus.
Apparatuses of this type are for example known as loading and unloading apparatuses for X-ray film cassettes. Thereby, the single cassette of exposed X-ray film is either directly led through a light impermeable channel to a developing machine set up behind the apparatus, or is led into an intermediate holder from which it is transported to the developing machine. These known arrangements require a great deal of space and are therefore not well suited for smaller X-ray facilities.
Also, for example, are known photographing apparatuses in which a sheet film is brought into a film platform and exposed there and then transported into either an intermediate holder or a developing apparatus set up behind the photographing apparatus. An apparatus of this type to produce projection screen photographs is described in the older German Patent Application No. P 34 18 960.2-51. This also has the problem that the exposed film is transported in a light impervious intermediate holder and from there must be brought into a separate space consuming developing apparatus where still more working steps are additionally necessary.